Yardana
1st Station - Aljusmania - A garden with Middle Eastern architecture strewn about. 2nd Station - Hamal - A hospital. Signs in Arabic read "Nazareth Hospital." Connection to actual Nazareth Hospital unknown. 3rd Station - Taethur - A craggy land, full of holes and places to trip. Large pillars of rock protrude out of the ground, and strange nests wait about. Despite the area looking like a barren waste, there are robotic floating holographic signs across the area that read "again, again" in Hebrew. 4th Station - Al'umu - The interior of a castle built in a European style. Pictures of the same woman clutter the halls. She appears to be Middle Eastern in origin. Eventually you make it out into the garden, which is on fire, and you find the woman from the pictures in the center with a matchbox. She transforms into a monster that you must defeat to continue. 5th Station - Musaeada - A twisting maze of runway-like conveyor belts. Apparitions of cheering people appear in the pits beneath the conveyor belts, cheering on whoever steps on them. They wear Comedy and Tragedy masks. 6th Station - Qamash - A fabric shop, full of cloths of all sizes and shapes. It's rustic looking, like an old shop in Italy. The various fabrics cover the walls, which are made of a repeating pattern of a human face made of stone. 7th Station - Ainhiar - A deep pit can be seen in the middle of this Station. Approaching the pit leads to ear-piercing white noise, so it is advised to stay to the edges of the area. To the edges of the room, it's freezing; in order to get warmer, you have to move closer to the pit. 8th Station - Zawja - An island beach-like area with a little "ocean" off to the west side. On the mainland, there seem to be wedding preparations set up. There is a large chateau that one must pass through to proceed; it is labyrinthine, but there is a main foyer. 9th Station - Hadaf - A sports stadium. You must work your way through locker rooms and trophy rooms, all filled with photos of athletes and award winners. When you make it out into the field there is a huge finish line. Upon breaking it, a giant monster appears that you must defeat. Killing it allows passage into the next section. 10th Station - Mulabis - A high-end clothing store. There are several floors, which can only be accessed by escalators. These escalators run either up or down; it is impossible to fight against them due to the speed at which they go. The items on sale change every time you look at them, and attempting to pick one up leads to it immediately being shredded into a thousand pieces. 11th Station - Thaqab - A high-tech space prison. "Guard" monsters roam the halls, and doors are activated via computers. The cell blocks are similarly filled with "prisoner" monsters. In every cell is a table full of personal belongings, set up like a shrine. 12th Station - Qutil - A peaceful battlefield. Bunnies and other animals hop happily among the flowers... as well as the piles of corpses that litter the ground. All of the corpses have had their faces torn off. These appear to be British and American soldiers from the Revolutionary War. 13th Station - Tahrir - A Japanese temple. Upon entering, you can see that a plane has crashed in the middle of the courtyard. It has not hit the ground, however; vines support it in the air. You must go through the temple to find a vantage point to get onto the plane, then must climb through the plane to get out. The plane is massive on the inside. Strewn across the chairs are samurai helmets and katanas. There are no bodies or blood. As you continue, the passage transforms from the interior of a plane to a maze made of vines. 14th Station - Qabr - A cave, strewn about with glowing gems. It quickly opens into a giant hollow or underground ravine. The ravine is a bottomless pit that glows, letting light into the cave. In the middle of the ravine is a giant computer mainframe. You can enter it, and certain parts can be rewired to elicit different reactions in the environment around you, such as starting or stopping streams. You move to the next Station by exiting the cave though the top. Graves of various people can be found on the cave cieings, glowing slightly. 15th Station - Dharu - The normal factory room. Upon stepping in, however, one begins to hallucinate, viewing images of torture and ancient crucifixion methods. The person eventually collapses from stress and an overloading of the senses. Upon awakening, that person will find themselves in a place related to themselves. Finding their way out of this place allows one to leave Yardana. Upon exiting the 15th room, the person forgets all about Yardana's existence and is never able to reenter, even upon fulfilling all other criteria.